mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Portia River
|caption= |type= |location=Portia |region= |map= |map2= }} The Portia River is the long body of water that divides the fields around Portia from the Eufaula Desert. The river flows southwest from its source at the Portia Falls (between Bassanio Heights and Eufaula Heights), down the Bassanio Falls, along the fields of Portia, past South Block and Amber Island, and into the Western Sea. It offers four fishing spots. History A bridge connecting to Amber Island was washed away from a storm prior to the player's arrival. Gale issues a commission to rebuild the bridge. Another bridge was built to connect to the Eufaula Desert. After defeating the Bandirat Prince in Amber Island's Cave, the river becomes polluted with toxic waste from WOW Industries; the cause of the pollution was a retaliation from the Rat King for the defeat of the Bandirat Prince. With the help from Sam, the player and Sam defeat the Rat King and restore the purity of the river. Bridges At the start of the game, the player cannot reach the areas on the other side of the river. Getting too close to the river will cause the screen to turn black and reset the player's position to somewhere nearby. Later, however, the player gets the opportunity to help build two new bridges, opening up new areas for exploration. Amber Island Bridge The Amber Island Bridge allows passage to Amber Island, once it has been built during Bridge to Amber Island. Portia Bridge Once it has been built during The Portia Bridge, the Portia Bridge connects the Portia mainland to South Block and Eufaula Desert. This also allows the player to finally meet the elusive green Hulu Brother, Siwa. Places of interests *Amber Island *Bassanio Falls *Bassanio Heights *Eufaula Desert *Eufaula Heights *South Block Fishing The river features four fishing spots in its waters, all with different fish: *The Portia River spot, between the fields near the player's Workshop and Amber Island *The Amber Island spot, accessible only while standing on Amber Island *The Bassanio Falls spot, near the base of the Bassanio Falls *The Eufaula Heights spot, between the Portia Falls and Bassanio Falls (can only be accessed from the Eufaula Heights side of the river) The player's first Fishing Day is most likely to occur at the Bassanio Falls or Portia River fishing spots. This article only lists the Portia River fishing spot. The other three locations can be found at their respective pages. Trivia *The player may be able to access the Eufaula Desert before building the Portia Bridge by going up the Bassanio Heights Lift, then jumping with the help of a mount across the river at its thinnest point. This requires the player to sprint on their mount towards the river, jump as close to the edge of the water as they can, then jump (right-click) off their mount before hitting the water. **The player can jump across on either side of the river with this method. (Tested on a Cotton Llama.) **This method allows the player to simply ride the Dee-Dee Transport System all the way to the Bassanio Heights stop, then jump across the river to fish at the Eufaula Heights fishing spot. Gallery Portia_Bridge_close_up.png|Close-up of the Portia Bridge at sunset CCC_2019-02-14_12-48-00_0.png|The Portia River parts around Amber Island CCC_2019-02-14_12-49-00_0.png|The other side of the Portia Bridge, showing Bassanio Falls Category:Portia locations